Hellsing's new 'Pet?
by AsukiSan
Summary: A story about a 'neko vampire' who is forced into the Hellsing Organization by Alucard. It's rated 'M' because Hellsing is rated like 17  or something like that. I am contributing to that rating because this is going to describe blood and gore any way.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this fan fic, I have to explain the main female character! She is from my purely fictional story that I have been writing for a couple of years now. I just wanted to try and take her and put her as a fan fiction character into one of my favorite anime's. I'll try and explain the character as best as I can, it'll be difficult with out the actual story line T.T' so please be patient if you have are having trouble understanding.**

Chapter 1

I walked the British streets of London, it was close to dark and so I sped up a little trying to get home, knowing what dark secrets lurked in the dead of night. Vampires. Except these vampires are a... copy you could say. Imitations. Even so, they still possessed similar characteristics. So, I kill bad vamps that break the law, so I guess you could call me a kind of hunter. But, I was no human hunter. I was a felinesé, in anime like a neko, and vampire. Except I wasn't changed into a vampire, nor was bitten and inherited the traits, I was born this way. My name is Asuki. I have cat-ears that come with a tail. Sometimes they're a pain to conceal. So I always where a long jacket and a head band.

I work in an herb shop down town and a good 30 minute walk from my home. Basically we serve every kind of herb you can think of. Useful in my case.

"Tsuki? You there?" my work buddy, Sage, asked me, I go by the name of 'Tsuki' when I go on day-to-day runs like shopping, working, and well... future dating. Maybe. I should try and consider that, considering that I'm really, really old now.

"Yah, I'm here. Just tired." I replied

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off. Your bags have bags." Sage said

"I don't know... I'm barley making money as it is."

"I'll cover you! Now run along! It's getting dark." I looked out and it was getting dark, I nodded and grabbed my coat and walked out,

About ten minutes into the walk I turned a corner and was grabbed by the arm and thrown against the wall, I looked at my attacker and he looked like a human, but his scent smelled of vampire

"Well, well. A girl. And your blood smells delicious," he said putting both of his arms beside my head. I growled a little and punched him in the face and took a gun out of my jacket and shot his arm. And I removed my head band revealing my ears, to get better hearing "So your that Hellsing wanna be?" he asked, I was well known by vampires, but not by this thing called 'Hellsing' what ever the hell that is.

"So you've heard of me? Well, then you know what's happening next." I said shooting him in the heart and head, and he turned into ash, I put my gun away and quickly walked off,

Alucard's Pov:

I heard a few gun shots just a few blocks from where the vampire I was supposed to kill was. I made my way over there and all that was left was ash.

"Heh seems we do have another predator on our hands." I said smirking and the Hellsing Organization's military and my master came

"This doesn't look like your work Alucard." my master said

"It seems that there is someone from outside the organization who's killing vampires. This is the 7th vampire that was killed by the same person."

"Seems so. *ACHOO!*" my master sneezed and I smirked "Shut up, Alucard. I have allergies when it comes to cats." I then noticed some fur near the ash. I went up to it and it indeed was cat fur. But it had a humanly sent to it as well. "Find something?" my master ask

"Cat fur with a humanly scent. And it seems female." I added

"Can you trace the girl?" she asked

"Most likely." I said leaving.

Asuki's Pov:

I opened my eyes, from a long cat-nap. It was 1:08 pm. 'That late?' I thought and stood up realizing that I was in the same clothes as last night. I sighed and sat up and went to my pantry and grabbed some fish-shaped crackers, love fish stuff, hate the food, it's weird I know. And sat on my sofa and opened my lap top to look for any other suspicious murders or disappearances. I noticed one that stood out a little, a few girls vanished while leaving a bar, no bodies, and no witnesses. Interesting. I grabbed my gun and jacket, head band, and walked out the door heading where the disappearances took place. I walked near the alley and noticed a little movement and I walked up to the entrance and shrugged, 'Maybe an animal.' I thought. I walked into the bar and noticed some men gazing at me, I shrugged that off and went to the bar tender

"Hi. I'm Tsuki Asahana. I'm here to investigate the disappearances of 5 girls. Can you tell me anything that you know?" I said to the bar tender

"Nope. Don't know anything. I do suggest that you get outta here while you can cutie."

"After I finish, I will. Thanks for the help." I said leaving and I started asking everyone around.

Later that night, seeing is how nobody has seen or heard anything just like the report said. I started walking back home when I saw a similar shadow moving in that same alley and decided to investigate it a little further. And so I walked in and went all the way back and found nothing, I sighed and wondered if I might've been working to hard and I turned around and there was a person standing in front of me, a girl.

"E-excuse me!" I said walking past her, I then felt my wrist being grabbed and I looked at the girl and her scent smelled vampire. I pulled back and felt a sharp pain against my wrist. I was about to grab my gun out of my jacket and someone threw me to the ground, knocking the gun out of my hand. 'I was ambushed!' I thought struggling to get away.

"This is the best the cat-hunter can do? I shouldn't have bothered setting this trap!" an older man said and he kneeled next to me. And started reached for my throat. I slammed my eyes shut and prayed that this'll be a quick death. I suddenly heard a loud gun shot near my head and one of the women holding me was shot in the head. I gasped and the other woman holding let go of me and I ran towards my gun but I then felt someone step on my back and held me down.

"Well, how inconsiderate. Holding a little girl hostage?" I glanced over and a man in a red coat and hat, hold up a gun at the man on me. He wore sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes very well, and his scent was unlike any vampire I've smelt.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked

"My name is Alucard. And that girl you're standing on belongs to me. You piece of garbage" he said putting his hand on the trigger.

"What the hell? I don't even know you!" I shouted and he just smirked and shot the other woman and the man on top of me. I quickly grabbed my gun and backed up against the wall. And the guy 'Alucard' I think his name was came closer, I kind of had a very strange feeling about him and I tried to shoot him but he grabbed my arm and that made me shake in hesitation, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Heh, it's hard to believe you're that predator." he said picking me up by the collar of my shirt. "I was supposed to terminate you but... maybe you'll be of some use to us." he said with a strange look in his eyes, they were a blood red, I stared for a moment and responded

"I'd rather die than to become a house pet!" I said, snarling and I grabbed his arm and kind of gripping him with my talons until his arm bled a little

"That just makes it more fun capturing you." he said grabbing my neck and squeezing it until I was rendered unconscious

I don't know how long I was out for, I was starting to come to I heard yelling from a woman

"Damn-it, Alucard! I told you to dispose of her! Not keep her as a pet!*Achoo*"

"I just figured that she would be useful." Alucard said and I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was in the same room as Alucard and that woman. They didn't notice me at first. So I decided to quietly get up and sneak out the door and the door opened right away and a man in a butler's attire was there

"NYAAAAA!" I shouted getting all freaked out and Alucard and the woman glanced over to me, making my ears and tail pop out of jacket and head band,

"Oh, look she's up." Alucard said

"So it seems." the woman said grabbing a cigar and she lite it. "So you are..."

"...Asuki." I quietly said knowing that they probably would've figured it out eventually.

"Hmmm. You give me an allergy attack I'll be sure to shave you. Walter, give this lady a room. Close to Alucard so he can baby-sit her."

"I'm left with being baby- sat by him?" I asked,

"Afraid so." Walter said "Um, you might wanna put away your ears and tail before Ms. Integra gets upset." I covered my ears and tail and I followed Walter into the lower levels and he gave me a room with just a bed, table, chair... and nothing else.

"Cozy. Home sweet home." I mumbled and sat down at my chair "Um... Uh, what did Ms. Integra mean by... allergies?"

"Oh, don't be offended by it, she's allergic to cats." he replied

"Oh..." I simply replied and Walter left. I sat at the table wondering what was going on here. But, I'd have to ask Integra. I stood up and shook my clothes making sure I didn't have any fur on me. And I put a head band on and I was about to leave when I heard someone from behind, I jumped away from whoever it was and turned around. It was Alucard, "Oh. You." I said flatly

"You don't seem too happy." he said tossing my gun at me. I kept my mouth shut not knowing what to say next. "Heh, you have a scratch on your arm." he said walking up to me and grabbed my arm and it was still bleeding a little, 'Must have happened when the girl vampire grabbed my arm.' I thought as I tried to take my arm back when I noticed that he licked my arm.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and took my arm back. So, I decided to start walking out and I closed the door behind me.

Alucard's Pov:

'What makes her so interesting to me?' I thought as she left, well she is feisty, and she is kina cute, and her blood is exquisitely delicious 'Why did I keep her alive?' I followed her and she knocked on my master's door. And she went in

Asuki's Pov:

I knocked on Integra's door and I heard her say 'Come in.' I took a deep breath and walked in

"Um... hi. I was wondering. Um..." I started asking

"Who, what, where, and why, is that what your trying to ask?" I nodded "Well, the Hellsing organization has eliminated vampires for generations, when a vampire bites a deflowered human, they become ghouls, but if a virgin of the opposite sex is bite, they turn into vampires, so we deal with them."

"So, why was I involved in all of this?" I asked

"2 reasons, one is that you were killing vampires and we would've brought you in soon enough and two... Alucard's the one who asked me to bring you in. Which reminds me, we have a uniform just for you." she said and Walter gave me a red and black skirt with a grey top and a red tie that had a patch that represented the Hellsing Organization. I was also given long black gothic like boots and arm socks that are black with a little bit of red.

"W-what am I supposed to be doing wearing this? Going to kill vampires by knocking them off their socks or going to a cosplay?" I asked and Integra smiled

"It just seems right for someone like you. That's your uniform for the organization. And I'm going to partner you up with Alucard, for whenever he goes on missions, you accompany him, unless I say otherwise."

"Sure." I said walking off back to my room when I bumped into Alucard on the way out

"So my master's making you where that?" he asked

"So what? Hellsing dude." I said.

"What did you call me?" he asked

"I'm going to be calling you 'Hellsing dude.' Seeing is how you forced me into this, I'm giving you a name of my choice." I replied walking to my room and closing the door so I could change. Which is very move able in. At least I could still use my gun, thank the lord above. I walked back upstairs and Walter was there and he saw me in my clothes

"Well, it does seem to suit you. By the way, Ms. Asuki, Ms. Integra wishes to see you, I was on my way to get, Alucard."

"A mission?" I asked a little confused

"Yes, in fact. A she-vampire that has been targeting males." he said leaving down the hole. And I went to Integra's office and I guess I was the first of me and my 'partner'. And Integra saw me in my new uniform

"I guess you are going to be, as you said, knocking their socks off, Asuki." she said lighting a cigar.

"Funny. So funny I forgot to laugh." I said "So what about this, vampire?" I asked crossing my arms and she explained the full details of this mission "That vampire is getting a bit obsessed I think."

"Our investigating shows that she was a prostitute." Integra explained "Why don't you get a head start and Alucard will come a bit later." I nodded and she handed me a map to me and I gazed at it for a moment and I jumped out of an open window in Integra's office and I headed towards the direction the vampire was last seen, and I picked up her scent, and I followed it to this warehouse about a few blocks away and I went inside to investigate, I drew my gun and I looked around making sure I don't get surprised like earlier. I heard a noise behind me, and I turned and there was a ghoul there, 'This'll be easier than I thought.' I thought as I raised my gun, and the lights were turned on and there were a few dozen more ghouls behind him, *sweat drop* 'Ok... maybe this'll be a bit tough.' I then started shooting and the ghouls started charging at me. I jumped out of the way and the lady appeared and shouted

"Who and what the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I replied aiming my gun at her head and I was about to shot when a ghoul lunged at me and I shot it instead.

"You must be that cat-girl hunter I've heard so much about, but... I have my doubts." She said as she sent at least 10 of her ghouls at me, I kind of froze a second and I heard a few gun shots from behind me, I turned my head and it was Alucard, a.k.a Hellsing dude. "W-who the fuck are you?" the she-vamp asked

"Is that so important?" he simply said shooting 2 more ghouls behind me "Asuki. Finish the she-vampire off for me," I nodded and jumped towards the girl and shot her. She turned to ash along with the ghouls and I put my gun away and I started walking off and Alucard said "You did a decent job today" he said and I turned to face him, but he was gone, I started heading back too. And I was about to head to my room in the basement when Walter caught me

"Ah. Asuki. We changed your room to the second floor, follow me." he said and I nodded following him. He showed me this room down the hall from Integra's room

"I-I thought Integra was allergic to me." I stated

"Oh, she's been taking many different medications. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh. Um, alright," I went in and the room was quite a bit bigger and a there was a better bed too. I hopped on it and I laid down and set my gun on a side table and closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I love when I'm bored on a Sunday after noon! Non-stop typing! XD**

Chapter 2~

A few days later and after dozens of slayings I was completely worn out. I went into my room and I found some spare clothes and I quickly changed my uniform out, and I found Walter and asked him if I could get these clothes washed and he nodded and took my uniform and I walked back to my room for some alone time with me, myself, and I. A couple hours later, Walter gave me my uniform and I got changed into it and I decided to pay Integra a visit. So I walked up to her office door and knocked, and went inside.

"Hey, Integra." I said and she looked up at me and Hellsing dude was there too.

"Oh, I was just about to send for you, Asuki." she said lighting a cigar. "We have a mission for you and Alucard." I sighed and mentally gloomed in a corner."A vampire has over run a village called Cheddar and has turned everyone into ghouls. The Hellsing Organization needs you to eliminate the ghouls and the Vampire."

"That means that I have to work with him." I asked feebly and she nodded. "Fine..." I stated and Alucard and I walked towards the village. It's been at least an hour since we started and we still weren't there. I wasn't the kind of person to complain, so I kept my mouth shut as I walked behind Hellsing dude. He occasionally looked back at me, probably making sure that I was still there.

"What a glorious night. Makes me want to have a bite to drink." he said looking at the moon and sky

"Leave me out of that." I said and he smirked, and I walked ahead of him, 'The Bastard!'

"So, why do you hunt vampires?" he asked and I stopped and turned to face him.

"I have a couple reasons for hunting them, one is because of how they think they're so great and blah, and it makes me sick and disgusts me to the depths of my soul." I said darkly and Alucard kind of smirked "The other reason is personal." he was about to ask what when we got closer and we both heard a blood curtailing scream 'Help me!' we then saw a women, a pretty woman who looked like only a teenager, a kid. The vampire holding her asks

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"Your death," Hellsing dude said and the vampire basically gave an 'oh really?' look and he used his ghouls to shoot machine guns at us, I ducked and I watched Hellsing dude get plugged over and over. As he fell back, I looked at his dismembered body and the vampire laughed, I noticed why I felt that strangeness about Alucard and smirked

"You think you've won?" I asked starting to get up and I drew my gun and the vampire responded

"Well, well... what an attractive girl you are. Young lass are you a virgin?" he asked

"Wha-? I ain't gonna explain anything like that to you!" I shouted and the vamp was in front of me,

"Then I'll see for myself." he said pushing me to the ground and attempt to grab me, we then noticed a strange aura from behind me and Hellsing dude came back to life.

"Why don't you keep your hands to yourself?" He drew his guns and started to shoot the ghouls around us, I joined in and we finished the ghouls off in no time. All that was left was the vampire. He started freaking out a little and took that girl hostage and Hellsing dude bluntly asked the girl,

"Are you a virgin?"

"Hmm?" Me and the girl asked "Hellsing dude! That is so wrong to ask!" I shouted as he asked the girl two more times and she said

"Y-yes! I am!" and Hellsing dude shot her in the chest. I stood there a split second and ran over to her and caught her, she closed her eyes a moment and I looked over to Hellsing dude and he finished off the vampire in 2 hits. The girl's eyes opened and looked scared, confused, and a bit alone,

"Alucard! Why the hell..." I was trying to ask when I stopped myself and he said

"I am sorry; I had to shoot through you to get to his heart, your dying. There's no time. What do you want to do?" the girl started reaching for something and I brushed some of her bangs out of the way and I saw images of a bloody conflict, I pulled my hand away and Hellsing dude caught her hand and he said, "Police girl. Tonight was truly a glorious night." and he bit the girl.

We got back and gave her a room and she's been unconscious for a few hours which, I changed her into some pajamas. She woke up screaming and she looked around, she didn't notice me and she lifted her shirt and her wound had completely healed. I noticed Hellsing dude and so did the girl. She screamed and Hellsing dude sat up from her bed and asked

"So police-girl. How does it feel to be a vampire?"

"After being forced with out a decent amount of time to choose, properly." I muttered and the girl somehow took a mirror out of her shirt and looked at her reflection and freaked out. "She's so energetic! I already like her!" I said and Integra came in and was explaining the whole sinerio to her. I left the room so she could change and I went to my room to lay down, I jumped on my bed and almost fell asleep when I caught Alucard's scent. "What do you want?" I asked

"You never gave me your other answer."

"Oh ... you do know that it isn't your business, right?" I replied and he nodded

"I still want to know."

"... Well, if you insist." I said sitting up, "My family and clan lived in a forest; we had everything we could ever want or desire. When I was about 7 years old, a vampire attacked us, nobody alive knows why." I said "That's a simplified version of it."

"So that's why you hunt vampires? You're hoping to find the one who murdered your people?" he asked

"Laugh if you want. It's something I'm hoping to achieve. Yet, I can't help but sympathize for vampires. Until they attack me." I stated walking towards the window.

"Vampires who don't know the dignity of vampires suffer that fate. They let their thirst take over."

"True enough." I said trying to hide my expression from him.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of," I nodded and he left

Alucard's Pov:

I watched Asuki walked towards the window and I said to her "Vampires who don't know dignity of vampires suffer that fate. They let their thirst take over." I suddenly felt thirsty and noticed the skin of her neck and I felt as though I was about to pounce on her and suck her dry,

"True enough" she said quietly and I quickly said

"If you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of," she nodded and I left. I went to my room and I started breathing heavily, she's so addictive, I couldn't believe how her aura, her scent had effected me. I should stay away from her but...

Asuki's Pov:

I watched Alucard walk out and a few minutes later Walter came in saying there was a mission for me, Alucard, and the new member. Seras Victoria. I hoped about the vehicle with Seras and we were on our way, Alucard was already at the location of the attack and he took out his gun and I took out mine and Alucard rang the door bell and I kind of tried not to laugh. A few moments later Alucard shot threw the door and plugged a vampire boy. The door was busted open and Alucard stepped inside. The boy then started shooting Alucard. I went behind Alucard and covered my ears, and I waited to the sound of the bullets to stop

"You don't know how to change your body into mist or a bat" Alucard said as the bullets stopped firing "You can't heal any of your gun shot wounds, and now that you're out of bullets you can't even defend yourself. You dare to call yourself Nosferatue? You disgust me!" Alucard said walking towards the boy, the boy started to freak out and ran towards a closed door, I ran quick such speed that I was able to get behind the boy and grabbed his arms and held him there and a few seconds later, Alucard shot him and I jumped out of the way and behind Alucard as he started plugging this guy senseless. When Alucard was out of his clip he charged at the boy and finished him off. "Your turn Police Girl." Alucard said and I walked ahead of him and met Seras up on top of the roof and she shot the vampire girl. Considering the fact that she was 600 meters away.

We came home a couple hours later and I walked towards my room and grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower, when I was stopped by Alucard

"Hellsing dude... Do you live to antagonize me?" I asked

"So you're still mad about that whole forcing you here thing? I didn't think you were the kind of person to have a grudge over something small like that." he replied almost laughing.

"'Small?'" I questioned trying to walk around him, "Could you move? I need a shower." I said

"There's another mission for us. The Police girl, you, and I, are going to Ireland. Tonight."

"T-t-tonight?" I asked angrily. "Why tonight?"

"My master says so. So we have to do it because your my partner, and I'm still 'Babysitting you." he said and I gloomed

"*sigh* Fine. Helicopter?" I asked and he nodded. I sighed again and we left on a helicopter towards a small town, whose name I can't even pronounce. I reloaded my gun and Alucard and I made the first run in and Seras waited outside & stood guard, while we attacked the ghouls. As Seras came in, she started to shoot the ghouls and something about her started to change as she continued to kill the ghouls. Her attitude about killing changed and she started to shoot because. She turned around and faced us. Her eyes were full of destruction, malice, lust. We watched her kill off the next group and she got more violent in her moves and Alucard said

"Now your understanding what it is to be a real vampire!"

"Naw, she's just as psychotic as you." I said and a few moments later a blade passed through Seras's body, I didn't have any time to make any moves as I felt a weapon passed into my throat. I started to fall when I felt someone catch me.

"Asuki. Hang on." I heard Alucard mumble as we heard footsteps coming towards us and a man who looked like he was some sort of demonic priest. I heard him say a praise that I wasn't familiar with, he and Alucard started a small conversation between them, I felt Alucard set me on the ground and I watched him start to fight the priest and the started to strike at each other, Alucard suddenly had blades in him and Sera and I gasped. I suddenly wondered why I was starting to get anxious for Alucard. Alucard shot the priest and took the blades out of him,

"You attacked a vampire head on in the middle of the night, you didn't even try to catch me by surprise, you're a brave man father, but you're also a fool."

"Uh... Master" Seras said quietly trying to get up. I tried to stand too, trying not to look weak.

"Asuki, try not to stand. Police girl don't talk. You both have been stabbed with a blessed blade. Now, just-" Alucard started to say as I looked behind him and noticed the priest wasn't so dead. A couple blades went into Alucard and I started to get anxious again. As the fight started to drag on a couple minutes, the priest ran in front of Alucard and pinned him against the wall. The priest drew out 2 more blades and decapitated

"MASTER!" Seras shouted, I couldn't control my actions as I shouted

"ALUCARD!" I helped Seras stand up as I tried to stand as well, Seras grabbed Alucard's head and we tried to escape. I helped Seras remove the blades from her and as I tried to remove the blade from me, Seras clutched Alucard's head and a blade flew in-between us. We looked in front of us and the priest shouted

"Where do you 2 think your going? There's no place to run, 'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, we are nothing more than dust, and to the dust we shall return. Amen.' "Seras and I quickly wobbled over to a window; I tried to leap through it, but was electrocuted and flew back as Seras touched it electrifying her as well.

"What is this?" Seras asked

"That is a spiritual barrier, little one. Its impossible vampiric creatures, such as yourselves, to step through. Now settle down, and give into the slaughter, you god damn monsters." I frantically looked around for an exit and noticed that everywhere I looked the barrier was there. I started to freak out, feeling the tears rile up inside of me as I felt like a child again, seeing the vampire's face over this priest and I froze. I heard Alucard's voice

"This is no time to lose your heads." Seras and I looked over to Alucard's head and Seras walked over to the puddle of blood left by Alucard and I walked over as well, only having a split second to see the praise 'No-life king' as the priest was behind me and Seras. I leaped over Seras and covered her head, ready to feel that blade go through us, I heard gun shots above us and saw only shared of the blade and looked over and saw Integra

"Those girls belong to me. What's your business here? Paladin of Ascariate, Father Alexander Anderson?" I moved Seras and I over to the side and we watched a confrontation between Integra and Anderson. There was blood everywhere and then Anderson pinning Integra against the wall.

"Get your hands off Sir Integra." Seras said grabbing a gun. I supported myself against the wall, as if it has only been a few seconds. Bats suddenly appeared and Integra said

"Cut off his head? Pierced his heart? He is nothing like any vampire you've ever known. Your tricks won't kill him. You may be the fruit of the finest anti-vampire technology, but 100 years of the Hellsing family's occult knowledge produced this achievement. Our crowned glory, the vampire, Alucard." she said as Alucard regenerated right in front our eyes. I smiled happily for some reason and watched an epic 2 minute battle and Anderson left. Seras fell to her knees and I pulled the blade out of my throat and started falling face-first. When I felt someone pick me up.

"You. Why didn't you drink the blood?" I heard Alucard ask, probably referring to Seras. "Why not drink?" he asked again.

"I'm not sure. But, it felt like if I drank the blood, it would mean the end of something important inside of me." I sighed closing my eyes. Only letting myself listen to the conversation.

"You are an idiot." he said walking away "But perhaps you have a point. Perhaps it's time for a vampire who does not walk alone in the night." I slowly felt myself starting to lose consciousness and I let sleep take over me.

Alucard's Pov:

I heard Asuki take one last sigh before she started to quietly breathe in and out. Meaning she fell asleep. As I started to walk past my master she said to me

"Why on earth did you turn her into a vampire?"

"Why indeed? Was it for fun? For sport? Maybe it's just a whim. But that doesn't sound like me. Perhaps after years of spending time with humans you've finally rubbed off on me. I might be developing a sense of whimsy." I said to my master

"And Asuki? Why did you bring her in instead of killing her?"

"Heh, I have no answer to that." I replied

"Let's go police girl. Don't dawdle" I ordered her.

"Yes, sir! My master!" she said starting to run towards me "But, you see sir. My name's not 'Police Girl' it's Seras Victoria sir."

"Enough! You coward. You are a police girl. Police Girl will do." I said 'Heh, Maybe Asuki's the one that rubbed on me, I'm giving out nicknames.'

"Aw, you're mean!" She said and I sped up a little. "Master!"

"...That's quite a thing for you to say. Just what I'd expect... from the King of Vampires. Or a Count." I heard my master say and I smirked.

I took Asuki to my room and set her down on my bed. I unbuttoned a couple buttons off her jacket and undid her tie, her wound looked pretty serious. I noticed her shift a little and she was sweating. Pretty badly. I looked at her wound again and it was turning purple. 'Is she allergic to blessed blades? No. It has to be silver.' I started cleaning her injury with a wet cloth, and I noticed she was sweating more and her breathing sped up. I heard her heart beat speed up as well. I thought about it and decided that I would try to suck the silver out. I lowered my head to her throat and gently sank my fangs in her flesh. I gasped as I felt her blood flow into my mouth and tasting made her blood exquisitely sweet, like before. I controlled myself as I tasted that her blood was now clean. She groaned in a mix of pain and a hint of pleasure, and her eyes fluttered open and she looked around a moment and looked at me and her eyes widened and she screamed.

Asuki's Pov:

I felt like I was in great pain, but I felt a sense of pleasure run through me and I groaned and opened my eyes and looked around, I wasn't in my room, or anywhere familiar to me. I smelled Alucard's scent and I looked towards him and saw blood around his lips. My fear came over me and I felt my eyes widen and I screamed. I moved to the headboard and closed my eyes.

"Asuki. It's alright." I heard Alucard say. I felt his hand on mine and I flinched. "Are you that terrified of vampires?" I heard him ask. I slowly looked towards him

Alucard's Pov:

"Are you that terrified of vampires?" I asked her and she slowly looked at me. I could the terror; she looked like she was going to cry. I couldn't say anything and I stood up and walked out wiping the blood away from my mouth. 'She must have been badly scared to respond like how she did. She doesn't show it, but..."

Asuki's Pov:

I finally clamed down and wiped my tears from my eyes and looked down, a couple of my buttons were undone and my tie was at the end of the bed. I traced my injury with fingers and felt a bite mark on my neck. I looked around and there were a couple of bandages next to me. I wrapped the injury and felt too tired to do anything more and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 P1

**Yay! I finally got it done *wipes forehead* I had fun with this chapter! **

**"Hey look a distraction! *points*"**

**"*looks in opposite direction* WHERE?"**

**~Conversation between my good friend and I.**

**This will also be in 2 parts!**

Chapter 3

I awoke in a daze trying to remember what happen, until I felt the bandages around my neck and it hit me. Alucard helped me and I... I had to tell Alucard 'sorry' and _try_ explain my actions from last night. Which I wasn't ready to say, not that I was trying to be rude, but... I don't want to explain my horrors to someone I don't really know, or to someone that I don't really understand.

"What..."I covered my nose after I smelt Alucard's blood and I went over to where he was. I heard him mutter

"It was nothing." I got confused at his saying, so I walked over to him and he didn't seem to notice me, what caught my attention was that his eyes were bleeding and I said

"Oh, Alucard." Kind of a little sympathetically. He seemed a bit startled and I grabbed a handkerchief from my pocket and rubbed under his eyes "Is there anything you do that won't make you bleed?" I asked and he was silent "*Sigh* Um, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream or something?" I knew a bit about those things.

"It's nothing." he said and I left it at that. I dabbed the last drops of blood away and I started to leave

"By the way... I'm sorry, for reacting the way I did. It's just the memory I had from that day,... it's affected me quite greatly." I said before going.

"Asuki." I stopped "It's understandable. I didn't think that scar would've gone so deep." I nodded and I saw a little bit of Alucard's sincerity and I started going upstairs when Walter caught me.

"Miss Asuki. There you are, I need your help with something." I sighed and nodded as we brought a coffin up into Seras's bedroom and got rid of the bed.

"I don't think she's going to be too happy with this." I muttered and as if right on queue, Seras walking in

"Walter... what the hell is this... THING?" she asked

"That 'thing' you're referring to is a coffin." Walter said and Seras was silent a few moments before responding

"I know... why is there a coffin in my bedroom?"

"Oh. It's here on orders from Sir Integra. We can't have a vampire that sleeps out of a coffin. Aside from Miss Asuki! So there you have it."

"What have you done with my bed?" she asked and Walter moved behind me and said

"I had it disposed of, of course."

"So your using me as a meat shield now?" I asked sarcastically

"ARRRRRRGGGHHH! WALTER!" Seras had shouted and I leaned away and Walter replied

"Fine. If it helps, the orders were confirmed by Alucard as well."

'Figures' I sighed, Sera seemed a bit stunned at first,

"Master?"

"Yes, since you're still refusing to drink blood like a proper vampire, you will slowly become weaker. You must now sleep in a coffin filled with the soil of your birth place. This smallest of conceptions is the only way to keep up your strength." Walter explained to Seras,

'That is slightly un-nerving. Thank god I wasn't born that way.' I crossed my arms. Seras seemed a bit uneasy all of a sudden,

"I take it your still feeling... uncomfortable with the situation?"

"I can't blame her Walter. I would feel the same way if I was in her position." I tried to make light of the awkward situation,

"You both are idiots." Alucard suddenly appeared

"Hm?" I whirled around, "Idiot?" I hissed

"Master?"

"You chose the night, once you've turned your back on the light of day, all the sunlight should ever mean to you is smoldering pain and a slow death." I huffed at Alucard

"You ass hole..." I muttered, he only smirked and walked towards us,

"Good evening, Alucard" Walter broke the silence and made his way over to the other side of the room, "I have some very special I was hoping to show you." Alucard walked over to this box and opened it, he seemed very impressed at what was inside.

"Oh? What is this?" Alucard asked Walter and Walter gave him an explanation of the gun and it's special properties. "I bet this beauty could even stop Father Anderson dead in his tracks." Seras quickly took interest in the gun.

"Oh my god, master! That's amazing?"

"What's the big deal? It's a gun." I sat on the sofa.

"You kidding? It's amazing!" I sighed

"Ms. Victoria, I believe I have something special for you as well," Walter surprised both of us. He gave her a cannon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"Another gun." I sighed,

"Hm? Oh. Ms. Asuki." my ears perked up. "I have something interesting for your seemingly particular tastes and preferences."

"Oh?" he pulled out a black katana,

"Armageddon. Also known as 'The Blade from Hell', it can only be drawn by one person. Once it's drawn, it serves that person until they die. It's a very difficult blade to control, and there's been only one other user. One meter long and only weighs 18 1/2 pounds." I finally got interested in it. "Why don't you see if you can draw it?" I got up from the sofa and walked over to Walter and took the blade from him. When I grabbed it, I felt quite different; I felt such confidence and capability flow through me. I gripped the handle, and drew the blade. Even Alucard seem surprised.

"Huh. I like it" I replied. "...By the way... Alucard." we looked at each other, "What happened to MY gun?"

"Oh, I didn't bother bringing home. No one else did either."

"...ALLLUUUCCCAARRD!" I was pissed off! That gun was mine!

The lights suddenly flickered on and off,

'We're under attack!' we suddenly heard the speaker phone say. There was a sudden panic as we heard 'ghouls' were attacking.

'What's your position, Walter?' Integra's voice suddenly spoke,

"In 's room in the sub basement. I've already been brought up to speed on the situation. Out side communications have been cut off, so I wouldn't expect reinforcements for at least four hours. Maybe 5." they went on...

"Walter... these animals are eating my people, show no mercy, do not let them leave the grounds alive!"

"By your orders then, Sir Integra." I titled my head in confusion.

"Oh? Does Walter Domaze 'the Angel of Death' ride again?"

"Wha..."

"You'll see soon enough you two." He smirked "This could actually turn out to be fun." I felt my eye twitch.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it, Asuki?" I nodded at Sera "If there are any other normal people around here." I sighed

**Part 1 end!**


End file.
